Reflexions
by Klariss
Summary: Une tentatice de suicide, des blessures personnelles, un dur combat pour Faith et Bosco
1. Default Chapter

REFLEXIONS.  
  
Bon je sais en France nous ne connaissons pas la 4eme saison de la série, normal puisque encore faudrait-il que nous ayons vu la troisième. Mais dans le 1er épisode de la 4eme saison il y a une phrase que Faith dit à Bosco et qui m'a profondément surprise. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle dit mais en tout cas ça ressemble à ce qu'il y a en dessous. Alors, et c'est la première fois que je tente ça, j'ai décidé de faire réfléchir un personnage, en l'occurrence Bosco, sur la signification de toute sa vie, de se qu'il a vécu. Mais la fanfic ne va pas être que sur cela. (  
  
« Tu es inutiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne sers à rien. Tu es inutile »  
  
Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ça, ma mère, mon père me l'ont déjà dit. Mon père m'a toujours rabaissé, ce n'est pas une surprise venant de lui. Il m'a toujours détesté, peut-être parce que lorsqu'il frappait ma mère, j'essayais de ne pas pleurer, peut-être parce que j'ai joué le rôle de l'homme de la maison lorsqu'il est parti, que j'a prit plus soin de ma mère qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Cette carapace que je me suis forgé, c'est à cause de lui, pour que rien ne puisse plus m'atteindre. J'ai trop souffert quand j'étais petit, souffert de l'absence d'un père, souffert de ses railleries lorsque Il était là ! Souffert aussi de toute cette violence, que j'ai apprit à connaître avant l'âge de 10 ans, comment quelqu'un qui se prétend humain peut-il faire supporter ça à une femme, et pire encore à deux enfants.Mon père, cet homme qui n'a jamais su ce que valait la vie.  
  
Puis cette phrase est venue de la bouche de ma mère, de ma propre mère ; de mon propre sang. Elle ne l'a pas dit exactement comme cela, mais me l'a fait comprendre ; depuis que j'ai arrêté mon frère, Mickey, pour détention de drogue, elle ne me parle plus. Elle m'a dit des choses que jamais je ne pourrais effacer de ma mémoire : Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un flic que tu dois arrêter tout le monde.C'est ton frère. Je suis désolée que tout le monde ne puisse pas être aussi parfais que toi Maurice. Et elle a continué et continué, je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de peine, une douleur aiguë, comme si l'on me poignardait. J'arrive à mettre tous ceux que j'aime à dos contre moi, je les éloigne de moi. mais peut-être est-ce ma punition ? Mais ai-je mérité cette punition ? J'ai arrêté mon frère, et alors, je suis un flic après tout, qu'étais-je supposé faire ? Le laisser dealer n'importe quoi à n'importe qui ? Le laisser se détruire ? Elle n'a pas comprit que j'ai fait ça pour le bien de Mickey ; mais à chaque fois que j'essaye d'aider personne ne le remarque, après tout pourquoi quelqu'un comme l'impétueux Maurice Boscorelli voudrait aider une personne ? Tout le monde me considère comme si je n'avais pas de c?ur, je suis celui avec qui il vaut mieux éviter se heurter de peur que l'on subisse ma colère ; tout le monde croit que je m'emporte pour un rien. Il est vrai que je suis impulsif, mais certaines choses me révoltent ; est-ce donc mal de réagir ?  
  
Une seule personne, UNE SEULE personne n'avait jamais pensé du mal de moi ; cette personne en qui j'avais toute confiance, à laquelle je pouvais tout dire, la seule qui ne me considérait pas comme inutile, cette personne, ce soir, s'est détournée de moi. Faith, ma meilleure amie, celle à qui je pouvais me confier sans aucune retenue, celle qui m'a toujours soutenue, la seule personne qui m'a toujours épaulé, m'a tué. Fred a eu une attaque, je suis allé à l'hôpital pour la soutenir, et presque hystériquement elle m'a balancé que j'étais inutile, que je n'avais rien à faire là, que je pouvais repartir d'où je venais. Oh mon Dieu, Faith ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait de mal ? Je ne sais pas si elle s'est rendue compte du mal qu'elle m'a fait, elle m'a arraché le c?ur. Beaucoup de gens meurent, mais quelque chose comme ça. Elle m'a arraché le c?ur ce soir, c'est comme si elle l'avait prit entre ses mains et qu'elle l'avait fendu en deux d'un seul coup. Je n'ai rien laissé paraître, je suis juste sorti, et je me retrouve ici, dans le bar de ma mère, une personne de plus qui me hait, pour ce que j'ai fait, pour ce que je suis. Les gens passent devant moi, sans me voir, je suis devenu un fantôme, invisible et inutile. On m'ignore, on me méprise. Que vous reste t-il si tous ceux qui vous aiment se détournent de vous ? Je suis dans les toilettes du bar, entrain de regarder mon reflet dans le miroir. Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste désormais ? Ma mère, Faith. Tout le monde me regarde comme un pestiféré, même au travail plus personne ne m'adresse la parole. Je erre comme si je n'étais rien ; plus précisément personne ne me regarde ni m'adresse la parole. On nous apprend au catéchisme que la vie vaut d'être vécu, mais lorsqu'il ne reste rien qui vous relie à ce monde, comme si vous étiez une personne parmi un million, et que rien ne vous distingue des autres, comment peut-on vous voir ? Je donne un coup dans le miroir, puis un autre, celui-ci se brise en un million d'éclat de verre, voilà ce que je suis, un éclat de verre ni plus ni moins. Un de ses petits éclats qui lorsque vous balayez, reste à l'écart ; et alors il attend patiemment dans un coin qu'un homme pieds nus vienne et marche dessus. Et alors là chaque fois qu'il marche il a mal, il crie, il hurle, il essaye d'enlever cet éclat, mais il résiste, il est là, il fait mal, il prend du plaisir à faire mal, et puis il s'enfonce dans la peau, un peu, puis de plus en plus profond, jusqu'à atteindre l'os, et alors là il ne vous lâche plus ; et finalement vous êtes obligés d'aller vous faire opérer. Ce qui n'est qu'un petit éclat de verre s'avère être finalement le pire de vos cauchemars. Je me défoule contre ce miroir, je ne veux plus penser à ce que Faith m'a dit, peut-être que la douleur physique apaisera celle mentale ? Non rien y fait, encore une fois je me trompe ! Les éclats de verres me déchirent la peau, des entailles se forment, le sang coule, encore, et encore. Mais ça ne me fait rien, je n'ai pas mal je continue. Mes mains sont comparables à une côte de b?uf pour laquelle le boucher se serait reprit à huit fois pour la couper. Des éclats de verre se sont enfoncés dans mes entailles mais je continue. Je commence à pleurer ; à me demander ce qu'il me reste maintenant que ma dernière amie s'en est allée ; je suis inutile, elle l'a dit, elle l'a pensé. Que faire désormais ? Je regarde mes mains dégoulinantes de sang, ce même sang qui s'éparpille par terre. Je regarde les éclats de verres dans le lavabo. Je sais désormais quoi faire, de toute manière personne ne me regrettera. Je me saisis du plus fin, et par-là même du plus tranchant. C'est la seule solution. Je le dirige à mon poigner droit. Le sang jaillit et commence à couler. Il ne s'arrête pas. Je fais de même pour le gauche. Une sorte de béatitude me remplit ; c'est la première fois depuis des mois que je me sens si bien. Peut-être parce que pour une fois, pour la dernière fois, je sais que j'ai bien agit.  
  
  
  
A SUIVRE. 


	2. avant la mort

Je m'effondre par terre ; tout devient flou. sauf ma douleur, non pas celle physique mais celle du c?ur. Elle ne me lâche pas, je la sens ; mon c?ur est à l'aspect de mes mains, de mes poignets ; fendu de part en part. Et là ou je vais me suivra t-elle ? Tout flotte autour de moi, j'ai chaud, j'ai froid, ma tête semble faire des rotations à 360 degrés ; je revois ma mère me disant que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de lui reparler, mon père me dire que je ne suis qu'un bon à rien, et Faith, ma tendre Faith, pour qui j'aurai donner plus que ma vie pour qu'elle soit heureuse, c'est d'ailleurs pour elle que j'ai fait cela, c'est pour elle que je meurs aujourd'hui. J'ai comprit que je n'étais qu'un boulet pour elle. Que faire de quelqu'un qui est inutile. Je m'en vais de sa vie, une fois pour toute. J'aurais pu quitter la ville, mais à quoi cela m'aurait t-il servit ? Je n'aurai jamais pu l'oublier, cette douleur. Je n'aurai jamais pu l'oublier, ma tendre Faith. Peut-être est-ce la solution des lâches que celle que j'ai adopté il y a à peine cinq minutes, mais il est désormais trop tard pour revenir en arrière ; et après tout, si personne ne se soucie de moi, qui pourra ne serait-ce que verser une larme sur mon cercueil ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que quelqu'un viendra à mon enterrement, encore faudrait-il qu'il y en ait un ! Sur ma pierre tombale on pourra lire : « Ci gît Maurice Boscorelli, le flic sans c?ur et le plus inutile des personnages » Inutile, c'est exactement ce que je suis, comme l'a été ma vie, mon existence. Ma dernière pensée ira à Faith, celle sans qui je n'aurai pas vécu jusque là, ma bien- aimée, ma meilleure amie. Celle pour qui aujourd'hui je disparais afin qu'elle vive librement. Elle aime Fred, elle a deux magnifiques enfants et elle mérite d'être heureuse. J'espère qu'elle le sera enfin, elle le mérite. Je déteste le noir et pourtant je commence à me diriger vers lui, telle est ma punition, errer dans les ténèbres jusqu'au bout. Je sens mon c?ur qui ralenti, mais cette douleur, elle, ne me quitte pas. Pourquoi cela m'a-t-il fait autant de mal ? Peut-être est-ce parce que j'aime Faith d'une façon plus profonde que je ne veux me l'entendre dire. Peut-être est-ce parce que je l'aime ? Je l'aime, c'est tout, c'est une certitude. Mes yeux se ferment, je n'entends plus rien. Je l'aime. 


	3. Les Abysses

**** Homme : Dites vos toilettes sont fermées ? Angela : non, pourquoi, il y a un problème ? Homme : Je n'arrive pas à les ouvrir.  
  
Angela Boscorelli se dirigea avec son trousseau de clefs vers les toilettes de son bar. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais, sans résultat, tourna la clef dans la serrure. Ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia. Une marre de sang dans laquelle baignait son fils.  
  
Angela : Mon Dieu ! MAURICE ! (À l'homme) : Appeler une ambulance, vite ! Mo, mais qu'as-tu donc fait ? ****  
  
J'entends des bruits, j'entends des voix, pour être plus précis des murmures. Où donc suis-je ? Est-ce le paradis ? L'enfer ? Ce doit -être l'enfer, tout est noir autour de moi, devant moi. Je perçois une certaine agitation, sans pour autant en dégager une unité. Il y a du monde autour de moi. Ah ! Mais quelqu'un bave sur moi, ce n'est pas possible. Ils veulent m'inonder où quoi ? Serait-ce des larmes ? Peu probable, car en enfer personne ne peut pleurer, n'est-ce pas ? Il me semble que mes yeux sont ouverts, mais je ne vois rien ; j'essaie de bouger mais je suis comme paralyser. Rien ne me répond, je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur moi, sur mon corps, sur ma pensée. J'essaie de me concentrer, mais je n'y arrive pas. Il me semblait pourtant que l'enfer n'était pas aussi doux que cela ; cela peut paraître surprenant mais je ressens comme une certaine liberté, comme un bien-être. Mais qu'ai-je donc fait pour arriver ici ? Dans cet endroit.je ne sais même pas où je suis, comment j'ai atterri ici, dans ce lieu obscure. Je ne me souviens pas. Et bien que l'obscurité soit dense, j'arrive tout de même à voir mes vêtements, mes mains, mes pieds ; comme à mon habitude mes palloches dépassent, mon pantalon est trop long et mon blouson m'arrive à mi-mains. Je suis égal à moi-même mais je suis comme un clou fixé profondément à un mur, je ne peux ni bouger ni parler. « Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? Dis-moi où je suis ? S'il vous plaît ! » Je crie de toutes mes forces mais rien ne sort. Je suis prisonnier. Mais de quoi ? Serait-ce de quelqu'un ?  
  
Voilà des heures que je m'époumone, ma gorge est en feu. enfin il me semble que cela fait bien des heures, car là où je suis, l'heure s'est arrêtée. La notion du temps n'est pas présente comme à l'habitude. Je tente une dernière fois d'appeler, si jamais quelqu'un peu m'entendre. Rien n'y fait, je tombe à terre, je suffoque. Mon Dieu, mais j'ai bougé, je peux bouger, je relève la tête ; mais qu'est-ce que. ? Une ligne rouge se forme devant moi ; une ligne ? Je devrais plutôt dire un fossé qui s'écarte de plus en plus, comme s'il était craquelé de toute part. Une douleur m'envahit, non pas extérieure, mais plus profonde, elle vient de l'intérieur celle-là ; je la sens, elle m'emporte avec elle, elle me crucifie. J'essais de me défendre, je me débat, mais elle persiste, elle me clou au sol. Le fossé rouge s'agrandit, prend des formes bizarres, non, il va m'engloutir. Je ne veux pas ; je sens la chaleur m'envahir, me brûler la peau. Il arrive, il est sous moi, il m'emporte, je tombe.  
  
**** Docteur : Maurice ; Maurice calmez-vous. Donnez-lui 2 mg d'aldol. On se presse. **** Je sens qu'on me retient ; je me débats mais l'on me retient. J'entends des sons, des bruits, des voix. Laissez-moi tranquille ! Ai-je finis ma chute dans ce fossé qui m'a englouti ? Difficile à dire. Il me semble que quelqu'un me parle, j'essaye de le voir mais je ne peux pas. Le monde autour de moi s'avère plus clair que tout à l'heure, mais je ne distingue rien, il fait toujours noir. J'ai peur du noir. Que quelqu'un m'enlève ce voile que j'ai devant les yeux. Aidez-moi ! Il me semble que quelque chose frôle ma main ; mais pourtant je ne vois personne dans cette obscurité. Que suis-je, qui suis-je ? Personne ne me répond, je me sens seul, si seul dans ce brouillard. J'entends des bips irréguliers à côté de moi, l'obscurité se transforme en une épaisse fumée blanche, une ligne rouge la déchire ; mais qu'est-ce que cette ligne ? Elle ressemble étrangement à celle qui s'est formée tout à l'heure ; le noir devient gris, le gris devient âcre, puis blanc. Oh mon Dieu mes yeux ! Quelle lumière ; je n'y suis plus habitué. Je ferme mes yeux un instant puis les rouvrent. Tout est flou, je ne distingue que des ombres, certaines plus noires que d'autres. Anges ou démons ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Ma vision devient nette progressivement, tout est blanc autour de moi, je vois des visages penchés au-dessus de moi. Qui sont tous ces gens ? Est-ce que je les connais ? Leurs visages me semblent familiers, et pourtant.. 


	4. pourquoi

Quelle est cette sensation étrange ? Ce mal-être ? Je regarde ces gens penchés sur moi, les yeux gonflés, mais je ne m'explique pas. Je ne m'explique pas pourquoi ils ont l'air à la fois si triste et si heureux. Qui sont-ils ? Il me semble connaître cet endroit. Suis-je déjà venu ici auparavant ? Difficile à dire. Le médecin - je suppose que c'en est un car il un stéthoscope autour de son coup et est revêtu d'une blouse blanche - commence à me parler ; mais je ne distingue pas ses paroles, je ne peux pas me concentrer. Suis-je à l'hôpital ? Il me semble que oui, mais que diable fais-je ici ?  
  
Docteur : Maurice est-ce que vous me comprenez ?  
  
Je vois ses lèvres bouger, qu'essaye t-il de me dire ? Je me concentre un peu plus, bien que j'ai mal à la tête ; ses paroles deviennent plus claires, je l'entends.  
  
Docteur : Maurice ? Si vous m'entendez faites moi signe.  
  
J'acquiesce de la tête. Les visages des personnes présentes se détendent, des larmes coulent. Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Docteur : Vous rappelez-vous de ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
Quelle question ! Bien sûr que. Je regarde mes poignets, ils sont bandés ; je. mais qu'est-ce que. ? Je ne me souviens pas. Je regarde le médecin, tous les visages ont des airs interrogateurs. J'essaye mais je ne parviens pas à me rappeler. Tout est noir ; un noir sordide et épais, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau n'est plus que de la bouillie pour chien. De quoi devrais-je me rappeler ?  
  
Docteur : C'est bien, ne forcez pas. Ce n'est pas grave, ça reviendra. Faith : Marvin ? Marvin : Parle lui, ça ne pourra que lui faire du bien.  
  
Une jeune femme blonde s'approche de moi. J'ai l'impression de voir un ange, elle est si belle. Mais je ne m'explique pas ce sentiment étrange qui s'empare de moi lorsqu'elle s'approche.  
  
Faith : Bosco ? Comment tu te sens ?  
  
Comment sait-elle mon nom ? Devrais-je la connaître ? Je fouille dans ma mémoire, mais rien ne me revient. Son visage me rappelle quelque chose, ou quelqu'un allez savoir. Mais qui ? Je la regarde, je la dévisage. Ces yeux sont rouges et gonflés, elle a pleuré, mais pourquoi ? Ca ne peut pas être à cause de moi, je ne la connais pas, je ne m'en souviens pas. Elle me regarde étrangement, puis se retourne vers le médecin.  
  
Faith : Il ne me reconnaît pas ? Marvin : Laisse lui un peu de temps, d'ici une heure ou deux tout sera redevenu clair dans sa tête. (Aux autres personnes présentes) : Il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez le voir à tour de rôle.  
  
Les gens sortent, je me retrouve avec elle, cet ange, devant moi. Est-ce possible que je connaisse une femme comme ça ? Ses traits sont doux mais soulignent une certaine inquiétude, ces cheveux ont des reflets dorés ; son visage est emprunt de tendresse et d'affection, mais pourquoi ne puis-je me rappeler ? Faith : Bosco ? C'est moi, c'est Faith.  
  
Je lui fais un signe de la tête comme pour lui dire que je la comprends, mais que lui dire ? Faith..Faith.. j'ai beau chercher je ne me souviens pas. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Ma tête va exploser. Une réponse s'il vous plaît.  
  
Faith : Ce n'est pas grave, ça va revenir. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est produit ? Pourquoi tu es ici ?  
  
Je n'ose pas parler, en suis-je même capable alors que je n'ai même pas la force de me souvenir. « Non », dis-je avec hésitation.  
  
Faith : Tu as fait une tentative de suicide, tu t'es tranché les veines dans le bar de ta maman ; elle t'as retrouvé baignant dans ton sang. Oh Bosco !  
  
Suicide ?... Tranché ?.... Sang ?.... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte ? Bien sûr que je ne me rappelle pas d'elle, mais je me souviens de ma mère, de son bar ; je me serais souvenu de quelque chose comme ça, ça ne s'oublie pas, ça ne peut pas s'oublier. Et puis le suicide ? Moi, Maurice Boscorelli essayant de me suicider ? Impossible, pourquoi ferais-je une chose aussi insensée ? Pourquoi, quand.Des tas de questions auxquelles elle aura les réponses, du moins je l'espère. Je me lance.  
  
Bosco : F.Faith ? Faith : Oui ?  
  
Je vois une lueur dans ses yeux, non pas comme de la joie ou de la tristesse, mais plutôt comme de l'espoir.  
  
Bosco : Je. Depuis quand suis-je ici ? Faith : Environ deux jours. Dieu bosco qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? J'ai cru que j'allais finir comme Fred !  
  
Son ton, jusque là doux, se raffermit. Au fait, c'est qui Fred ? Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle m'a tout de suite répondu.  
  
Faith : Mon mari ; il a eu une crie cardiaque il y' a presque trois jours. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, tu peux me le dire ?  
  
Elle est maintenant frénétique, son visage si doux s'est transformé, il est devenu rouge, et je peux dire qu'elle exprime de la colère emprunte de soucis dans ses propos. Des larmes, comme des perles, tombent une à une en bas de ses joues. Elle me crie presque dessus, mais qui est-elle pour me dire ou non ce que je dois faire ? Après tout si elle se comporte comme ça, c'est qu'elle doit tenir à moi. Elle se calme  
  
Faith : . Ne me refais jamais ça Maurice !  
  
Maurice, ce que je déteste ce prénom, ma mère l'emploi toujours lorsqu'elle est fâchée. D'ailleurs où est-elle ?  
  
Faith : Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça à cause de ce que je t'ai dis, je t'en prie. Je ne le pensais pas, c'était juste..j'étais paniquée, Fred. j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir. Je ne voulais pas te dire ça, je sais que ce que je pourrais te dire ne te consolera jamais, mais je t'assure, je m'en veux déjà assez pour tout ça. J'espère seulement qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner.  
  
Je dois, à l'heure actuelle, ressembler à un arriéré en la regardant parler de la sorte, mais est-ce que quelqu'un peu me dire ce dont elle parle ? J'aimerais tellement me rappeler, mais ce voile, celui qui me sépare de mes pensées, ne peut être franchi, ou du moins pas encore. « Maurice !!! » Ce cri me coupe de mes pensées. Elle se tient à l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
Bosco : Maman ! Angela : Oh mon bébé !  
  
Elle se précipite sur moi et me serre dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression d'avoir cinq ans. Enfin quelqu'un que je connais, dont je me souviens. Quelqu'un que j'aime, je sais que je lui ai fait du mal en arrêtant mon frère, mais ce n'était pas le but premier. Je l'aime, ma maman, je ne pourrais jamais cesser de l'aimer, je ne pourrais jamais ne pas m'en rappeler, car une mère, c'est sacré. Ma mère ; et puis se sont succédées les visites de personnes qui prétendent me connaître et être mes amis ; un certain Doc, et puis Bully ou Sully enfin quelqu'un comme ça, un défilement d'uniformes. Et puis ce James, ou Jimmy Doherty ; alors lui je suis sûr que je ne l'ai jamais aimé, ou plutôt que je n'ai jamais pu le supporter, pour l'instant c'est une des seules choses dont je sois vraiment sûr. On m'a dit que j'étais flic, bien sûr je le sais que je suis flic, et même un bon ; il paraît que Faith est ma partenaire.seulement je ne me rappelle pas. Le médecin, ce Marvin, dit que je ne veux pas m'en souvenir. Est-ce normal ? Je lui jure que non, je fais tout mon possible mais beaucoup de zones d'ombres restent. J'ai l'impression que je plane, je erre à la recherche de quelque chose qui probablement n'existe pas. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je les vois à travers la vitre, à l'extérieur, je suis certain qu'ils parlent de moi. En tout cas je déteste ça !  
  
Faith : Marvin, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ty : Il se souvient de tout ou presque. Sully : .Sauf de nous. Marvin : Bien je crois que cela est du à un choc psychologique. Il a été scientifiquement prouvé que suite à un choc émotionnel violent, une personne pouvait occulter une partie de son vécu, avec tout ce qu'il comporte Alex : Mais quel choc ? Marvin : le même qui l'a poussé à se taillader les veines, et à se retrouver ici. Jimmy : Donc s'il ne se souvient pas de nous, ça veut dire. Marvin : .que l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous a été responsable, directement comme indirectement, de ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça. Faith (à elle-même) : Oh mon Dieu.  
  
Un flou vindicatif. Voilà tout ce que je vois ; mon cerveau.en ai-je encore un ? J'essaye de me rappeler de certaines personnes que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. Sully et Ty, paraît que je couvre le secteur avec eux, que je suis inséparable de Faith, que je déteste Jimmy. mais ce sont ce que les gens m'ont dit, j'ai beau chercher, je n'y arrive pas, pourquoi ? Imaginez- vous dans le noir, vous ne voyez rien, vous n'entendez rien, vous errez dans les ténèbres, sans savoir ou vous allez. Vous vous sentez petits, effrayés, perdus. C'est exactement ce que je suis, perdu ! Pouvez-vous imaginer quelque chose de plus frustrant que de ne pas vous souvenir de tout ce qui a bâti votre vie, sur quoi dès lors peut-on se reposer ? Faith est revenue me voir, je la trouve trop inquiète pour moi. Elle m'a parlé de son mari, toujours à l'hôpital ; c'est à son chevet qu'elle devrait être en ce moment, pas au mien. Je cherche tandis qu'elle parle, je ne lui ai adressé la parole que trois fois depuis qu'elle est là. Elle est si douce, si belle, je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu me supporter s'il est vrai que nous avons passés six ans à travailler ensemble. Une poursuite, une fusillade, Ty et Alex, je commence à me souvenir de quelques bribes, je revois certaines choses, Doc, Carlos, mais rien sur Faith.c'est pourtant sur elle que j'aimerais savoir le plus de chose.Non ce n'est pas possible, pas elle. je me souviens. Ce qu'elle a dit. L'ignorance est parfois plus douce que la vérité, c'est parfois le meilleur remède.  
  
Faith : Bosco, dit quelque chose.Bosco ? Bosco : Inutile ! 


	5. La blessure

Je l'ai blessé, elle m'a vexé, bien avant que je le fasse. Je sais que je suis parfois chiant, pour être précis un emmerdeur de premier ordre ; je vois son expression de souffrance sur son visage. Mais que devais-je dire d'autre, je me souviens maintenant, et c'est la première chose que je me suis rappelé d'elle. Je n'avais pas l'intention de la heurter de la sorte, mais après tout c'est de sa faute, uniquement de sa faute si je suis ici, dans cet endroit, dans ce lit ; à cause d'elle, de ses paroles. Imaginez que la seule personne qui vous aime vous rejette. Je voulais seulement l'oublier, elle, cette femme, ma déesse. J'ai fait cela pour éviter de souffrir, mais je me retrouve ici et la douleur est d'autant plus grande que je dois voir chacun s'apitoyer sur moi ; écouter leurs « je suis désolé », mais à quoi cette mascarade sert-elle ? Du jour au lendemain je me retrouve plus entouré que je ne l'ai jamais été de toute ma vie. Il suffit que de ça, et tout change. Les gens change, je change, ma vie change. Le médecin est revenu me voir, me demandant pourquoi est-ce que j'avais fait une telle chose. Quelle question stupide ! Lorsque l'on fait quelque chose comme cela, c'est que l'on souffre, et que l'on veut s'éclipser de sa vie, s'en aller une fois pour toute, oublier tous les ennuis.oublier l'amour. Car la maladie la plus cruelle est celle-là, l'AMOUR. Un drôle de nom pour quelque chose d'aussi cruel. C'est une maladie qui lorsqu'elle vous envahit ne vous quitte plus, elle s'infiltre par tout, dans vos veines, dans votre sang jusqu'à atteindre votre cerveau et puis votre c?ur, et à ce moment là, à ce moment là.et bien vous savez que vous ne pourrez jamais vous en libérez. Elle vous possède, elle vous manipule. Cette maladie qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici à un nom : Faith. Elle a un visage d'ange, ce même visage qui me hante et me hantera tout au long de mon existence. Elle ne m'a pas demandé pourquoi j'avais fait cela, peut- être le sait-elle ? Impossible. Je ne lui ai jamais rien montré, je n'ai jamais rien laissé paraître et pourtant. Chaque jour, à chaque fois que je me trouvais à côté d'elle, je ne cessais de la regarder, je retenais ma respiration dès qu'elle me parlait, dans l'espoir secret qu'elle me dise ce que je voulais entendre. Mais non, elle ne peut pas et ne pourra jamais ; elle a une famille. Deux gosses formidables et un mari qu'elle aime plus que tout ; et même si je ne l'ai jamais apprécié, Fred le mérite. Pourquoi rêver de l'impossible ? De plus elle mérite mieux qu'un type comme moi, trop bête et trop lâche pour assumer ses sentiments et prendre la solution de facilité lorsqu'elle se présente. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? J'ai travaillé avec elle pendant près de huit ans, et jamais au grand jamais je n'ai éprouvé une telle admiration envers une femme. Elle est partie. Après ce que je lui ai dit elle est partie, sa figure a changé soudainement, j'ai vu des larmes dans ses yeux ; larmes de douleur et probablement de culpabilité. Et encore un « je suis désolée » de plus ! Ce que je déteste cette phrase ; les gens la disent tous, sans pour autant savoir sa signification. Pourquoi sont-ils désolés, quelqu'un pourrait-il me le dire ? Je crois qu'elle est venue systématique, lors des accidents, des décès, des tentatives de suicides. C'est dans ce dernier cas, je crois, que cette phrase sonne le plus pathétique. Ce n'est pas eux qui sont allongés sur ce lit, affrontant les regards qui vous disent «Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? » « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé de l'aide » et je crois le pire de tous « Mais comment a-t-il fait pour en arriver là ? » Et ainsi de suite, je vois la Pitié dans les yeux des gens. Je déteste lorsque l'on a pitié de moi, ce n'est même pas du soutien c'est. c'est pathétique. Je ressens à nouveau cette douleur, celle que j'ai essayé de fuir. Tout ce que j'ai fait ne m'a avancé strictement à rien, je me retrouve au point de départ, avec en plus des Psy complètement fêlés à mes trousses, me harcelant de questions ; essayant d'adapter leur thérapie à Maurice Boscorelli. Je leur souhaite bien du courage. Car rien, rien de ce qu'ils pourront dire ou faire ne fera disparaître non seulement cette douleur, mais aussi les sentiments que j'ai pour cette femme. S'en rendra t-elle compte un jour ? Je l'espère. 


	6. un Baume au coeur

Son doux visage, c'est ce que je préfère en me réveillant. Elle est là ; me regardant obstinément ; elle est revenue aujourd'hui. Je peux lire de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Oh si seulement elle savait.si seulement.  
  
Bosco : Hé Faith : Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Bosco : Mieux.  
  
Je ne peux pas dire que je me sens bien, si je me sentais bien je ne serais pas là, à essayer de lutter contre mes sentiments, contre mes démons, contre moi-même.  
  
Faith : Je dois te demander quelque chose. Le docteur est venu nous parler l'autre jour ; il a dit que ton geste avait. Bosco : Mon geste ?  
  
Pourquoi parle t-elle d'un geste, comme si cela était quelque chose d'irréfléchie ? Au contraire, il m'a semblé et il me semble toujours que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Peut-être était-ce une solution pouilleuse, la solution des lâches, mais elle était faite pour moi, car je suis un lâche. J'ai préféré m'éloigner de la réalité plutôt que de l'affronter. Et Dieu sait combien de fois j'ai du lui faire face, à cause de ma mère, de mon frère. Mais cette fois, je n'avais pas la force. Je ne l'ai toujours pas.  
  
Bosco : Est-ce si dur de parler de tentative de suicide ?  
  
Ma voix a sonné plus ferme que ce que j'avais prévu, mais ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Peut-être que ça lui fera comprendre.  
  
Faith : Bien, Marvin a dit que cela était lié à quelqu'un de ton entourage proche ; que tu as fait cela par rapport à ce qu'une personne a dit ou fait.  
  
Pourquoi maintenant ? J'aurai aimé qu'elle évite de me poser cette question, LA question. Que dois-je lui dire ?  
  
Faith : Bosco, répond-moi franchement, est-ce à cause de moi, de ce que je t'ai dit que tu as fait ça ? S'il te plaît répond-moi.  
  
Sa voix est tremblante ; si je lui dis oui, que pensera t-elle de moi ? Et d'elle-même ? Je sais qu'elle ne l'a pas pensé, elle ne pensera jamais que je suis inutile. Le fait est qu'elle me l'a dit, et elle m'a déchirée le c?ur. Comment puis-je lui expliquer que c'est en voulant la fuir que j'ai fait ce geste, comme elle l'appelle ; que j'ai fait ça parce qu'elle m'obsède.  
  
Bosco : Non Faith : Dis-moi la vérité Bosco.  
  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-elle qu'elle lise en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ? J'arrive a masquer mes sentiments, sauf lorsqu'elle est là. Nous avons été partenaires pendant plus de huit ans. Huit ans pendant lesquels nous avons apprit à nous connaître ; et maintenant elle ne me connaît que trop bien. Je la hais pour cela, pour le fait que je ne puisse rien lui cacher. Jamais.  
  
Faith : Oh Dieu Bosco ! Je m'en veux, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. Je.j'étais effrayée, j'ai cru que Fred allait mourir. Tu as fais tout ce que tu as pu pour m'aider mais. je m'excuse. Je sais que je t'ai fais du mal, mais jamais au grand jamais je n'ai voulu te blesser. Seigneur regarde ou je t'ai conduis.  
  
Je déteste la voir dans cet état, ses yeux bleus se troublent, les larmes coulent ; elle s'en veux à cause de moi. Et voilà j'ai voulu quitter ce monde pour éviter de lui faire du mal, et c'est tout l'inverse qui se produit. Quel idiot je fais, comme si cela aurait tout résolu.  
  
Faith : Oh, Bosco, Dieu sait combien je t'aime. Je t'aimerais toute ma vie ; et . Bosco : Arrête Faith  
  
Si elle savait combien je l'aime moi aussi, je veux lui crier mon amour, le lui prouver. Mais elle ne me considèrera jamais autrement que comme un ami. Je suis le bon copain, celui sur lequel elle se repose lorsqu'elle a besoin. Fred a du mal à me supporter, tout ça parce que je passe plus de temps que lui avec sa femme. Mais s'il savait la chance qu'il a. Je donnerais tout pour la tenir dans mes bras, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ; pouvoir toucher son visage, sentir ses cheveux. Et voilà, ça y'est je deviens romantique. Mais comment échapper à ses sentiments lorsqu'ils vous rattrapent. Elle m'aime elle me l'a dit, mais pas de la même manière que je le souhaiterais. Et après tout, de quel droit puis-je vouloir quelqu'un que je ne mérite pas ? Je la ferais souffrir, mais pour l'instant, c'est elle qui me consume à petit feu. Je dois l'éloigner de moi, au plus vite. Je ne veux plus la faire souffrir.  
  
Bosco : Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas. Le fait est que tu m'as dit des choses qui m'ont blessé, et que jamais je ne pourrais oublier. Faith : Mais. Bosco : Je suis désolé que tu les aies dites ; maintenant tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière. C'est à cause de toi que je suis ici, c'est de ta faute, uniquement de ta faute.  
  
Je me mets en colère. Je devrais parfois me donner des coups de pieds, j'essaye de l'éloigner de moi, de la faire s'en aller ; et au lieu de l'épargner je lui fais mal. Pourquoi mes propos me font tant souffrir. Je blesse l'une des personnes, LA personne qui m'est le plus chère dans ce bas monde. Mais elle a une famille, et de quel droit pourrais-je souhaiter que cette femme me revienne, qu'elle laisse tomber son mari pour moi. Je n'en ai aucun droit. Aucun. Il faut qu'elle aille s'occuper de sa famille, qu'elle m'oublie, qu'elle oublie Maurice Boscorelli ; et sa vie deviendra alors plus facile.  
  
Nous sommes tous els deux au bord de la crise de nerfs  
  
Faith : Bosco, j'ai dit que j'étais désolée. Bosco : tu es désolée, tout le monde l'est, et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Un ? Je suis là, à attendre je ne sais quoi, pendant que tu te lamentes sur moi. Et après ? Qu'est-ce que ça va donner, comment ça va finir ? Oui c'est à cause de toi que je me suis ouvert les veines, et franchement je regrette que l'on m'ait amener ici. Faith : Tu ne peux pas croire ce que tu dis. Bosco : Ah non ? Faith : Non ! Tu es le mec le plus égoïste qui soit. Est-ce que tu as pensé un peu aux autres, à moi. Si tu étais mort, qu'aurais-je fais ? Bosco : Tu t'en serais remise très vite. Faith : Je quoi ? Maurice Boscorelli, de toutes les choses que tu as dites, je n'ai rien entendu de tel. Tu n'es qu'un égocentrique qui ne pense qu'à lui. Tu croyais que t'allais tout régler en t'ouvrant les poignets ? Un ? Tu ne t'assumes même pas ! Bosco : Ce n'est pas ça ! Faith : Alors c'est quoi ? Un ? Vas-y j'attends tes explications. Bosco (chuchotant) : Je t'aime Faith : Quoi ? Bosco (criant) : JE T'AIME  
  
Ce n'est pas vrai, je l'ai dit. Un grand silence envahit la pièce. Elle est là, debout, me regardant comme si j'étais fou. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dit. Il n'y a rien au monde que je souhaiterais plus à l'heure actuelle que de disparaître de sa vue. Mais je ne peux pas, pour une fois je vais devoir assumer. Et après ? 


	7. l'après

Et voilà, ça va faire près d'une semaine que j'ai quitté l'hôpital. Mais à quel prix ! Je suis obligé, trois fois par semaines, d'aller voir les docs, enfin pour être plus précis des psy ! Psychologues, psychiatres, enfin les mecs qui soignent les fous. Et oui, ils me considèrent comme un fou, mais pourtant je ne le suis pas. J'ai dû passer maints et maints entretiens afin de pouvoir m'en aller, de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez moi. Je suis passé devant cinq psy différents et trois médecins que je qualifierais d'à peu près normaux. Et toujours les mêmes questions, du genre « Comptez-vous recommencer ? Etes-vous sûr que vous ne vous ferez plus jamais de mal ? Comment comptez-vous surmontez ça ? Etc, etc, etc. Parce qu'ils croient vraiment qu'en posant des questions aussi stupides que celles-là ils peuvent juger de l'étal « mental », comme ils l'appellent, d'un patient ? C'est d'une profonde débilité déconcertante. Je veux dire si un 'patient ' (qu'est-ce que je peux détester cette appellation !) a envi de sortir de cet endroit (et je crois que tout le monde est dans le même cas : qui aimerait rester dans un hôpital ? Sérieusement ?) , c'est clair qui ne va pas leur dire : Tiens mais je ne veux que ça : me foutre en l'air, j'attends seulement de me tirer d'ici et ensuite je vais aller à la pharmacie du coin acheter des boîtes de somnifères. Je ne sais pas vous, mais alors moi ça me donne une profonde envie de rire ; cette naïveté. Ce qui me fait le plus marrer dans tout ça, c'est lorsque deux semaines après que les docs aient relâchés le cinglé qui leur sert de patient, ils voient celui-ci revenir avec un marteau enfoncé dans le crâne, où des petites cuillères dans le bide ! Faut bien reconnaître qui l'y en a qui sont complètement jetés. Et les docs qui sont complètement étonnés de revoir ce type, allongé, agonisant sur une civière, se disant bien pourtant que lorsqu'ils l'avaient relâché, il était tout à fait sein d'esprit, mentalement stable . enfin les conneries du genre. Si on devait réinventer le monde, on ne pourrait pas faire plus débile du point de vue de la médecine. Mais le pire dans tout ça, ce n'est pas de se faire prendre pour un détraqué par les médecins ; ça non. C'est d'ailleurs plus marrant car on peut les manipuler comme des souris ; vous leur tendez du fromage et ils se précipitent dessus, aveuglement. C'est plutôt comique. Non, le pire c'est d'affronter les regards de Pitié de vos soi-disant amis, qui viennent vous voir chez vous avec une boîte de chocolat (à défaut de la bière qui n'est pas recommandée avec les pilules !) alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans votre appart' avant ce jour. Pfou, quelle comédie, quels comédiens ! Qu'ont-ils besoin de venir en rajouté ? Comme si je ne me sentais déjà pas assez mal à l'aise ; il faut qu'ils viennent en rajouter une couche : « Alors ça va mieux ? Tu te sens comment ? Tes poignets ne sont pas trop douloureux ?... » Mais qu'ils aillent au DIABLE, j'en ai marre de cette condescendance, de cette soi-disant amitié qui me lie avec Doc, Carlos, ou tiens même JIMMY ! Je n'ai jamais pu le supporter, lui non plus (est-ce que ce type se supporte lui-même ?); et là d'un coup il vient me voir ; CHEZ moi, avec une jolie carte de bons v?ux de rétablissement. Ah ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez des psy, faut que les autres me collent en plus ! Je passe pour le mec instable. Pas plus tard qu'hier je suis allé au commissariat pour parler au Lieutenant, et savoir quand est-ce que je pourrais reprendre le travail. Lorsque je suis entré, le plus grand silence de toute l'histoire du commissariat s'est installé. Tout le monde m'a fixé avec obstination ; chacun me détaillant des pieds à la tête. La tête c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils pensent que j'ai perdu ; je les entends penser : comment ce genre de chose a pu lui arriver à lui, Maurice Boscorelli, le mec sans sentiments, que rien n'affecte ? . Personne ne comprend, personne n'essaye de comprendre. Tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'elle sache que je l'aime ; et bien maintenant c'est fait. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je le lui ai dit ? A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? A une médaille ? Quelle foutaise ! Cela va faire presque deux semaines que nous avons eu cette discussion avec Faith ; enfin puis-je me permettre de parler de discussion ? Et deux semaines que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce qui a suivit mon aveu, je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie. ***  
  
Faith : Bosco, j'ai dit que j'étais désolée. Moi : tu es désolée, tout le monde l'est, et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Un ? Je suis là, à attendre je ne sais quoi, pendant que tu te lamentes sur moi. Et après ? Qu'est-ce que ça va donner, comment ça va finir ? Oui c'est à cause de toi que je me suis ouvert les veines, et franchement je regrette que l'on m'ait amener ici. Faith : Tu ne peux pas croire ce que tu dis. Moi : Ah non ? Faith : Non ! Tu es le mec le plus égoïste qui soit. Est-ce que tu as pensé un peu aux autres, à moi. Si tu étais mort, qu'aurais-je fais ? Moi : Tu t'en serais remise très vite. Faith : Je quoi ? Maurice Boscorelli, de toutes les choses que tu as dites, je n'ai rien entendu de tel. Tu n'es qu'un égocentrique qui ne pense qu'à lui. Tu croyais que t'allais tout régler en t'ouvrant les poignets ? Un ? Tu ne t'assumes même pas ! Moi : Ce n'est pas ça ! Faith : Alors c'est quoi ? Un ? Vas-y j'attends tes explications. Moi (chuchotant) : Je t'aime Faith : Quoi ? Moi (criant) : JE T'AIME  
  
C'est à ce moment là que mon c?ur s'est arrêté. Je venais finalement d'avouer quelque chose que je connaissais depuis pas mal de temps, je venais de me livrer. Je n'ai pas osé regarder Faith en face ; mais après un silence qui était tellement pesant que je pouvais entendre mon c?ur battre à la vitesse d'une formule1, j'ai tout de même décidé de tourner la tête. Elle était debout, au milieu de la chambre, la bouche grande ouverte ; je peux dire qu'elle essayait de dire quelque chose mais que rien ne sortait. Et moi, comme l'idiot que je suis, il a fallu que je continue mon répertoire de conneries.  
  
Moi : Faith ? Faith : Tais-toi Moi : Mais je. Faith : Bosco j'ai dit : Tais-toi.  
  
A ce moment là je l'ai regardé comme un chien qui attend que son maître lui dise d'attaquer. J'étais toujours aussi énervé, tandis que Faith curieusement a retrouvé une voix calme.  
  
Moi : Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je t'ai donné la réponse. Faith : Tu m'aimes ! Moi : Oui, c'est si difficile à concevoir ? Que quelqu'un comme moi puisse tomber amoureux, mais réellement amoureux de sa meilleure amie, qu'il connaît depuis plus de huit ans ? Faith : Tu veux dire que c'est à cause de tes sentiments pour moi que tu as tenté de te tuer ? Moi : Oui, oui, oui  
  
A ce moment là j'ai crié comme un malade, bien je suis fou d'après mes docs, alors après tout. Puis je me suis arrêté net. Qu'est ce que je suis débile ! Pourquoi ils n'apprennent pas aux gosses à la fermer quand il le faut en cours ? Un ? Ca aurait pu m'être utile, et là cela m'aurait été utile !  
  
Faith : Tu décides de te suicider . parce que tu m'aimes .. ?  
  
Comment passer pour un con en une seule leçon ? Vous voulez savoir ? C'est exactement la situation dans laquelle je me suis trouvé à ce moment là.  
  
Dire à une femme que vous l'aimez donc vous décidez de vous tuer à cause d'elle.  
  
Vous aimez donc vous mourrez, et vous la faites passer pour responsable. Et après vous lui demander de comprendre. Et vous vous attendez à ce qu'elle comprenne, après tout quoi de plus naturel ? Maintenant que j'y pense ce n'est pas un séminaire pour me sentir mieux dans ma tête que je devrais suivre, mais plutôt un cours sur l'anti-connerie. Et encore vous ne savez pas tout.  
  
Faith : Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant Bosco ? Un ? Tu crois qu'en me disant ça tout va s'arranger ? Moi : J'en sais rien Faith : Tu n'en sais rien (et là elle a commencé à criser !) : Tu n'en sais RIEN !!! Tu m'annonces subitement que tu es amoureux de moi, que tu as voulu te suicider par ma faute ; mais tu n'as jamais rien fait pour me le prouver. Moi (avec la plus simple naïveté du monde) : Te prouver quoi ? Faith : Que tu tiens à moi bien plus que comme une amie ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu crois, que maintenant que tu m'as dit ça je vais me sentir mieux ; de savoir que mon partenaire est allongé dans ce lit à cause de moi ? Et je te rappelle que j'ai les gosses, et Fred ; et je l'aime ! Je l'AIME. Non seulement il est le père de mes enfants, mais en plus ça va faire plus de quinze ans que nous sommes mariés. Bien sûr nous avons eu des problèmes de couples ces derniers temps ; mais c'est normal, c'est la même chose partout. Et toi tu croyais tout bonnement qu'il suffisait que tu m'annonces que tu m'aimes pour que je le laisse ? Je vais te dire, je tiens à Fred plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre ; nous sommes mariés depuis longtemps et je ferais tout pour que cela continue au moins quinze ans de plus. Tu pensais qu'il suffisait de te ramener comme ça ? Pas question. Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé par mes paroles l'autre jour, je ne voulais pas. Mais je ne peux pas et ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureuse de toi Maurice Boscorelli. ***  
  
Et voilà a peu près comment ça s'est passé. Elle est partie moitié en pleurant ; et une fois de plus je l'ai blessé. Je n'y comprendrais jamais rien aux femmes, jamais. J'ai bien hésité à l'appelé, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose. Elle a raison après tout ; qu'est-ce que je croyais en lui disant ça, qu'elle allait venir vers moi ? Me sauter au cou et dire « moi aussi je t'aime » ? Quel bêta. Et je me retrouve ici, seul, dans mon appart', à boire une bière devant la télé. Comme quoi les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent jamais. Jamais. 


	8. 8

Mais qu'est-ce que je fou ici ? Ah ! Quoique pour une fois le cabinet du psy n'est pas si mal. Ca doit faire au moins le septième psychologue que je vois en un mois. Les deux premiers ont renoncé à traiter mon cas, faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas très malins. A chaque fois ils me provoquaient ben qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, je leur ai répondu. Y'en a même un, j'ai cru qu'il allait me faire une crise cardiaque lorsque j'ai bondit de ma chaise. C'était assez comique d'ailleurs ! Il a commencé à se renfoncer dans sa chaise, puis il est devenu rouge comme une pivoine avant de passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel … Joli spectacle je dois dire ! J'ai finalement appelé les secours, il avait beau être psy, c'était un homme avant de devenir un débile congénital. Il a été conduit aux urgences, et on m'a formellement interdit de m'approcher de lui une nouvelle fois, de peur qu'il casse sa pipe pour de bon. 

Puis on a refilé 'mon cas', comme ils le disent si bien en haut lieu, a des personnes dites compétentes qui ont finalement cédé, disant que c'était sans espoir, que j'étais trop borné. C'est vrai ? De toute manière peu m'importe, je suis comme je suis et si quelqu'un a un problème avec ça, il peut toujours partir.  

Ca va faire près d'un quart d'heure que je suis assit là, regardant ma psy yeux dans les yeux. C'est drôle, mais je me sens bien avec elle, elle m'apaise. Quel âge peut-elle bien avoir ? 25, 30ans ? Je n'ai jamais été doué pour donner d'âge aux gens. Elle est ni très moche ni très belle, ni très grande ni très petite, avec quelques rondeurs bien placées qui lui donnent tout son charme. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je ne regarde pas une femme comme un objet sexuel non recyclable, que l'on jette après seulement une utilisation. Non, avec elle c'est plus profond. Elle m'a comprit tout de suite dès que je suis rentré dans son bureau elle a su ce qui me tourmentait. Ca fait deux semaines que je fais mes séances avec elle, et c'est la première fois que je me livre aussi vite et aussi facilement, surtout à une étrangère. Mais peut-être n'en est-ce pas une ? J'ai l'impression de me parler à moi-même à un autre moi-même, plus réfléchit, plus conscient, plus raisonnable. Elle ne me contraint à rien, je parle si j'en ai envie, me livre si j'en ai envie. Et malgré tout, malgré mon sale caractère, mes préjugés et ma folie diagnostiquée par les docs de l'hosto… (Puisque avoir fait une tentative de suicide est considéré comme un acte fou) malgré tout cela je me suis forcé à parler de ce qui m'a conduit à m'ouvrir les veines j'ai parler de ma passion, de mon désir pour un être que je ne mérite pas pour une personne, une femme (la seule que je traite comme telle) qui me dicte plus que de raison. Et croyez-moi ou non, parler fait du bien. Enormément de bien. Lycène (ma psy) m'a convaincu de voir Faith et d'essayer de lui expliquer d'une manière rationnelle mon geste. Ben oui parce que franchement ma première tentative a vraiment été infructueuse et lorsque je lui ai raconté ce qui s'est passé pendant la conversation que j'ai eu avec ma partenaire à l'hôpital, Lycène m'a regardé d'une drôle de façon, puis s'est mise à sourire.

Sourire : je ne sais même plus ce que veut dire ce verbe il y'a trop longtemps que je n'ai pas sourit. 

Je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre le travail demain, histoire que Lycène complète son évaluation. Et oui c'est ça lorsque vous essayez de vous nuire, on vous envoie chez les docs afin qu'ils établissent votre profil psychologique, vous aident, etc.… Enfin c'est du n'importe quoi. Ca va faire deux mois que je les vois, et le boulot me manque. Mais j'ai peur de reprendre demain, peur de la réaction que les gens auront en me revoyant, peur de ce qu'ils diront. Peur aussi de revoir Faith. Elle m'a laissé un nombre incalculable de messages sur mon répondeur, et à chaque fois je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de la rappeler. Elle vient aussi le soir frapper à ma porte pour savoir comment je vais, mais je fais mine de ne pas être là. Tiens l'autre jour elle m'a même laissé de la nourriture devant ma porte peut-être a-t-elle peur que je ne m'occupe pas de moi ? Si seulement elle pouvait venir chez moi pour d'autres raisons que ça ! De toutes manières, pourquoi viendrait-elle ? Pour coucher avec moi ? Hé hé, foutaises ! Je ne veux même pas coucher avec elle, je veux juste la tenir près de moi, la serrer dans mes bras est-ce trop demander ? Il me semble que oui. Je la désire, je l'aime.

La seule fois ou j'ai eu le courage, enfin plutôt la stupidité, de lui avoué ce que je ressentais pour elle était lorsque j'étais à l'hosto. Peut-être devrais-je recommencer, au moins aurais-je une bonne excuse pour ne pas me dérober cette fois. Mauvaise idée !

****

Deux mois sans travailler, est-ce que vous imaginez comme c'est dur ? Je veux dire, lorsque c'est un métier que vous adorez, qui vous prend aux tripes, qui compte bien plus que votre propre vie, deux mois sans le pratiquer c'est la mort. Plus j'approche de l'enceinte, plus je sens mon ventre se nouer. Je vais revoir tous les visages familiers Sully, Ty, Christopher (ah, celui-là si je pouvais le descendre !!!) et Faith. Je devrais être content de la revoir mais bizarrement je ne lui suis pas. J'ai peur.

Je descends de ma Mustang. Ca fait du bien de revoir un peu tout ça ça m'avait manqué.

Je reconnais des voix familières derrière moi.

Doc : Hé Bosco !

Moi : Doc !

Il me serre contre lui dans une étreinte ! J'ai horreur de ça d'habitude, mais retrouver la chaleur humaine fait parfois du bien.

Doc : Tu reprends le boulot aujourd'hui ?

Moi : Ouais. Ca va me faire du bien

Doc : Bonne chance alors pour la reprise. Dis-moi ce soir on va au Cho-Cho ça te dirais de venir avec nous ?

Moi : Ben…heu…oui pourquoi pas ! Histoire de reprendre les vieilles habitudes.

Kim : Hé Bos !

Moi : Kim comment ça va ?

Kim : C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

Moi : Un peu le trac !

Kim : Oh tu vas vite te remettre dans le bain. Rien n'a eu le temps de changer.

Moi : Ouais. Bien dans ce cas je devrais me dépêcher sinon Christopher va encore piquer sa crise.

Doc : Ok, à ce soir, on compte sur toi !

Moi : Pas de problème !

Je rentre dans le commissariat. Doc a raison, rien n'a changé, les mêmes personnes, les mêmes choses… mais les regards sont différents j'ai l'impression, je ressens comme une sensation de malaise, comme un froid. Je me dirige vers le vestiaire. Les officiers arrêtent ce qu'ils sont entrain de faire et me regarde comme une bête curieuse. Puis l'un d'eux, Jordan arrive vers moi et me sert dans une étreinte.

Jordan : Bon retour à la maison, Bosco

Moi : Merci

Puis ce fut une procession de poignées de mains et de grands sourires. A croire que tout le commissariat et moi sommes amis. Ty et Sully sont venus me saluer en dernier. J'ai comprit que Ty était particulièrement heureux que je revienne, alors que Sully s'était très bien accommodé à mon absence, enfin c'est ce qu'il dit. Ty m'a fait comprendre que son partenaire s'ennuyait quand même de mon sal caractère !!! Comme quoi on n'oublie pas tout si facilement. Il m'a dit aussi que Faith commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de patrouiller avec Gusler, qu'elle ne supporte plus. Mais elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Ca me rassure étrangement. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire face, pas tout de suite. La réunion commence, le chef m'adresse un grand sourire et dit quelques mots sur la journée qui va se dérouler, les criminels à interpeller. Je ne pensais pas que mon retour se ferait comme ça, aussi bien. Je m'attendais plutôt à un accueil froid, austère. 

Faith : Excusez-moi Lieutenant !

Elle entre dans la salle, puis s'arrête brusquement en me voyant. Je ne peux pas dire si son expression sur son visage est de la joie ou de la peine, mais elle va s'accouder au fond. Ca me fait bizarre de la revoir. J'ai l'impression que nos rapports ne seront jamais les mêmes désormais. La réunion se termine. Je me dirige vers la sortie lorsque quelqu'un me saisit par le bras.

Faith : Bosco !

Moi : Hé !

Faith : Tu vas bien ?

Moi : Oui. Et toi ? Comment vont les gosses ?

Faith : Bien je te remercie. Charlie a eu B à son dernier devoir

Moi : Excellent

Faith : Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages ?

Moi : oh, je…

Comment répondre à une question comme ça ? Comment dire à quelqu'un que vous ne lui avez pas répondu parce que vous étiez trop lâche ?

Moi : J'ai été très occupé. Bon je suis avec Marc Antonio aujourd'hui, histoire de me remettre dans le bain. On recommencera à patrouiller ensemble à partir de la semaine prochaine seulement.

Faith : Bosco… 

Moi : Je vais être…

Faith : Il faut qu'on discute il me semble

Falloir, je déteste ce verbe. Il exprime une obligation, une contrainte. Je ne peux pas discuter avec elle maintenant, c'est bien trop tôt. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux lui raconter, tout ce que je voulais lui dire je le lui ai dit, il y a deux mois. Deux mois de gâchés. Deux mois à me morfondre sur un amour que je n'aurais jamais. 


	9. 9

Et voilà je me retrouve entraîné dans une petite salle mal éclairée, traîné par le bras. Faith est en forme aujourd'hui, je n'aime pas ça ! Elle me pousse en avant, rentre après moi et ferme la porte. Je suis pris, pris au piège d'une femme redoutable, à la fois que j'admire et que je hais ! Je la hais d'une haine viscérale et profonde. Je sais je suis mauvais perdant, mais face à Fred franchement. Ouais, face à Fred je n'ai aucune chance, et je n'en aurais jamais. Elle s'est mariée avec lui en sortant du Lycée, elle a eu des enfants, une famille avec lui. Et depuis sa crise cardiaque il est même hors de question qu'elle le laisse seul plus de 5 minutes, dès qu'elle le peut elle va le voir chez eux. Hé zut de mince ! Je suis jaloux, moi ! Moi, jaloux ? Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire à propos de ça : Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! C'est vrai après tout c'est bien la première fois que je suis jaloux, je n'ai jamais eu à l'être auparavant, simplement parce que je collectionnais aventures sur aventures, et que c'étaient toujours les filles qui étaient jalouses. Et moi je ne m'en rendais pas compte, car je n'étais pas amoureux. Mais maintenant je le sais, je sais ce que c'est ; et je jure devant Dieu que jamais je ne recommencerais.  
  
Faith : Très bien. Moi : je crois que ce n'est pas. Faith : Tu te tais et tu m'écoutes !  
  
Que faire devant une telle autorité, devant une telle femme ? Waou, je craque.  
  
Faith : Ca fait deux mois que l'on ne s'est pas adressé la parole, et je dois dire que ça me manque. Ce que j'ai dit à l'hôpital, et même avant. Je ne le pensais pas ; je veux dire j'étais énervée et en colère. En colère qu'une chose pareille puisse arriver à Fred, comment . C'est mon mari et oui je l'aime, mais je t'aime aussi Bos ; pas à la manière dont tu l'entends certes, mais tu fais parti de ma vie et tu n'en partiras jamais. J'ai des sentiments pour Fred, mais tu es inégalable à mes yeux. Je m'excuse pour m'être emportée à l'hôpital. Je. Disons que ce que tu m'as annoncé m'a surpris ; je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à moi. J'ai été choquée lorsque l'on m'a appelé pour m'annoncer ce que tu avais tenté de faire, je croyais vraiment que c'était une blague que l'on me faisait. Et lorsque je suis arrivée à l'hôpital et que je t'ai vu comme ça. A cause de moi en plus. Je sais que tu m'en veux. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner ; simplement de me parler.  
  
Lorsqu'une femme vous annonce quelque chose comme ça, comment pouvez-vous encore lui en vouloir. Elle est presque en pleure, et je me sens mal. Si seulement elle savait que je ne lui en veux pas, que je ne lui en voudrais jamais. En y réfléchissant j'ai agit sous le coup de la colère, bien sûr elle m'a blessé, mais elle a plus mal encore que moi à l'heure actuelle.  
  
Faith (sanglotant) : Tu vas dire quelque chose où tu vas me laisser mijoter comme ça ?  
  
Ai-je vraiment besoin de réfléchir sur ce que je vais dire ? Je l'aime, c'est sûr mais je dois accepter que ce ne soit seulement qu'à sens unique. Elle a toujours été là pour moi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.  
  
Moi : Si seulement tu savais à quel point je m'en veux d'avoir agit comme ça, maintenant tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais E.T. débarquant du film de Spielberg. Bien sûr je t'en ai voulu énormément de m'avoir dis ça. Tu m'as blessé et ça jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Mais je ne pourrais jamais non plus oublier les huit dernières années de ma vie ; lorsque tu es arrivée et que tu as tout bouleversé. Tu m'as apprit à sourire, à me livrer, à aimer. Je te considérerais toujours comme ma meilleure amie, et jamais je ne pourrais me détourner de toi.  
  
And she takes another step  
  
slowly she opens the door  
  
check that he is sleeping  
  
pick up all the broken glass  
  
and furniture on the floor  
  
been up half the night screaming  
  
now it's time to get away  
  
pack up the kids in the car  
  
another bruise to try and hide  
  
another alibi to write  
  
another ditch in the road  
  
you keep moving  
  
another stop sign  
  
you keep moving on  
  
and the years go by so fast  
  
wonder how I ever made it through  
  
Après lui avoir dit cela, elle m'a regardé et m'a embrassé, allez savoir pourquoi. Pour me remercier de la prendre pour ce qu'elle est, pour la voir telle qu'elle est.  
  
And there are children to think of  
  
baby's asleep in the back seat  
  
wonder how they'll ever make it  
  
through this living nightmare  
  
but the mind is an amazing thing  
  
full of candy dreams and new toys  
  
and another cheap hotel  
  
two beds and a coffee machine  
  
but there are groceries to buy  
  
and she knows she'll have to go home  
  
Je crois qu'entre nous ça ne sera plus jamais pareil, je me suis livré à elle sans chercher. Elle ne me l'a pas reproché.  
  
Another ditch in the road  
  
you keep moving  
  
another stop sign  
  
you keep moving on  
  
and the years go by so fast  
  
wonder how I ever made it through  
  
Les amis nous rendent plus fort, jour après jour, ils sont là pour nous, et nous enrichissent.  
  
Another bruise to try and hide  
  
another alibi to write  
  
another lonely highway in the black of night  
  
there's hope in the darkness  
  
I know you're gonna make it  
  
Je me demande ce que je ferais si Faith n'était pas là. C'est la seule personne en qui j'ai entièrement confiance. Elle ne m'a jamais jugé, jamais elle ne me jugera.  
  
Another ditch in the road  
  
keep moving  
  
another stop sign  
  
you keep moving on  
  
and the years go by so fast  
  
silent fortress built to last  
  
wonder how I ever made it  
  
Mais après tout, l'amitié, la vraie, n'a pas besoin de réflexion. On prend les gens tels qu'ils sont ; avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts, et on les aime pour ce qu'ils sont.  
  
THE END  
  
(La chanson est KEEP MOVING ON de Savage Garden (connu aussi sous le nom de "Two Beds And a Coffee Machine") 


End file.
